A Matter Of Affairs
by harlequin4ever
Summary: When Harleen and Bruce finally get back together, the blonde has something to finalize beyond the grave..


It was some surprise to her that her and Bruce resolved their issue and had suddenly gotten back to be a family. The Angel was right in the end. It did work out for the better. That night had been rather intimate; not that she didn't love it-but, it was just a little unsettling in some way.

She had promised him no more than a week, and the first thing on her list, wasn't going to even take a whole day. She could easily get what she had to, done and sorted out. The ache inside of her hadn't subsided, because she wasn't with her husband. Not yet.

That dreary morning, early and dark, she dressed in her black professional attire and drove to her destination, flowers in hand. Once she had driven through the huge black gates and parked, she got out to walk over to the two graves and sat on the seat in front.

Sighing lightly, she crossed her leg over the other and just watched the scenery until she felt she was ready.

"Bruce and I have discussed our situation and we've decided that being apart isn't any good for both of us and I'm going home within the week. Luke sends his love, and so does Lyla." Then she pondered on that thought for a while. "He's doing fine-making some money along the way. He's got his girl by his side-y'know, I think they'll be married within the year." She grinned to herself and chuckled.

"Spencer and Aurora are about to start their own little family… I've not stopped them because I have no right to stand in front of their happiness. As a Mother I disapprove, but as half of a lover-I couldn't think of a worse punishment than to be thrown into this god forsaken world without love and live to tell the tale." Tilting her head to the side, she pet the flowers in her hands. "Bruce and I also have another little addition to the family." Her smile brightened. "Apparently it's a girl." She laughed delightedly. "I don't know how to feel about that to be honest. I'm scared I won't be a better parent. That I'll fail this child as I did with my precious little souls."

Then she sighed. "And I'm afraid that if I am a bad parent, and I do fuck up another child, that Bruce will finally see, real and true, that it's me who's tainted this whole family from the start. I-" She choked up, blinking away the tears. "I want to love this child, but I don't know where to start. I should be thrilled, and I am, believe me…but there's something-I never thought I'd get the chance to have another child, I didn't account for it."

She fell silent for a little while longer, just taking in the aloneness she was feeling. The breeze lifted up and she wrapped her coat around her little body tighter.

"I just have something else I wanted to do for you both, Luke and Grand-daddy. And I won't be back to visit for another…few years." The blonde felt guilty for not showing up more often that she'd like to and the guilt is what she carried around with her forever more. Finally standing up, she placed the flowers to their graves and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

And then she turned to walk away. Only something called out to her. Turning, she saw the nothingness and then suddenly he appeared. His ghost.

"Hi baby girl."

Harleen had been a normal child, human through and through, but she had lived a whole century, and now everything about her had changed. It seemed it almost cliché that she was back to where she started.

"Hi Daddy."

Henry smiled down at her, his hand came up to cup her cheek, and all she felt was the cold. But she didn't mind one bit.

"I missed you."

"I know you did, sugar cakes."

"Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"My girl's smart."

"I made a living of it, Daddy."

"You did indeed, Harls."

"Will you tell me?"

"Promise me something, Harlet?"

"Anything."

"Bring that Bruce of yours around to come meet the 'rents?"

She paused for a moment. How could she promise something like that? But it was her Father, how could she not promise? She nodded.

"I promise."

"That's my girl!" He laughed that silly laugh of his and all she could do was look bright eyed at him.

"You'll love him. I know you will." She beamed. Perhaps it was something achievable?

"I know I will too… Will you stay?"

"I can't. I'm sorry; I made him a promise too."

"Ack, who could blame him." He waved a hand.

"Will you be here when we do come back?"

"You know I will, baby girl."

She always loved it when he called her that.

"Who's your Daddy?" He asked in a playful tone. Something he did to muck around with, but it always cracked her up badly in the end. She let out a snorting laugh.

"You are!" She giggled happily and wrapped her arms around him…..and then the breeze came up-and swept him away.

"I love you Daddy."

With a small sigh, she blew a kiss to her parents and then turned, got back into the warmth of her car, and left them both behind.


End file.
